koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genso Geijutsu No Michi
Genso Geijutsu No Michi Kobujutsu (The Weapons Style of the Nine Elements) is a fictional fighting style that is introduced in Warriors Orochi 3. ''The fighting style itself involves wielding weapons in combat like dao swords, twin sabers, bo staffs, throwing knives and the use of peforming elemental magic. This style of combat was created by Song Hao, an elderly monkey spirit who stayed out of the conflict that Susano'o's army wreaked upon the humans and Orochi's forces. In order to prove that woman and mankind are strong enough to fight the mystics, Song Hao wanted to find out who would be worthy successors to the Genso Geijutsu No Michi style and decided to train 6 human candidates Cao Lutai, Ren Sui, Lin Ami, Jin Xiang, Li Kang, and the half monkey hybrid Cao Xiang. Each curriculum routine of Genso Geijutsu No Michi has an elemental affinity assigned to the type of weapon the practitioner trains with. Styles of Genso Geijutsu No Michi Kobujutsu Fire Elemental Styles (''Enjakoku Ryu) *'Enjagetsuken Ryu '(Dao Sword and Flames Style)- a form of Genso Geijutsu No Michi that involves chinese swordplay and fire elemental techniques. Practiced by Fu Zhao, the youngest brother of the treasure hunter Fu Cang. *'Kouen Hocho Ryu '(Blazing Knives Style)- another form of Genso Geijutsu No Michi that involves the use of throwing knives combined with fire elemental attacks. Practiced and learned by Cao Xiang's best friend Jin Xiang. *'Tsuin Suzaku Ryu '(Twin Phoenix Style)- this form of Genso Geijustu No Michi heavily relies on the use of graceful movements of the twin swords and fire elemental attacks. Practiced by Xu Ai. * Hokensei Ryu '(''Phoenix Formation Style)- Another form style this time involves the use of flail weapons combined with fire elemental powers that relies on heavy and powerful attacks. Learned and practiced by Cao Lu Mei, Cao Lutai's older sister. Ice Elemental Styles (Hyousai Ryu) *'Tsuin Fubuki Ryu '(Twin Blizzard Style)- this style is similar to the Twin Phoenix style of Genso Geijutsu No Michi, but it involves the use of ice elemental attacks. Practiced by Xu Ai's best friend Lu Ai and Fu Cang's younger sister Fu Xin Zhu. Thunder Elemental Styles (Raiyusen Ryu) *'Kaze No Arashi Ryu '(Storm of the Autumn Style)- a form of Genso Geijutsu No Michi that involves the use of graceful techniques with the bo staff and lightning elemental attacks. Practiced and learned by Fu Cai Luo, the youngest sister of Fu Cang. *'Tsuin Arashi Ryu '(Twin Storms Style)- another form of Genso Geijutsu No Michi involving twin swords, but this time utilizes lightning elemental techniques. Practiced and mastered by Xiahou Mei, the best friend of Xu Ai and Lu Ai. Wind Elemental Styles (Shippukaze Ryu) *'Kami No Kaze Ryu '(Winds of Divinity Style)- This Genso Geijutsu No Michi style incorporates the use of iron fan and wind elemental attacks. Learned and mastered by Fu Cang's best friend Qian Tong and Yu Zhu, the son of the monk Yu Chang. Earth Elemental Styles (Tsuchi Ryu) *'Gaia No Chowa Ryu '(Harmony of Gaia Style)- a form of Genso Geijutsu that involves the use of bare hands, scythe axe, and great axe weapons combined with devastating earth elemental attacks. Mastered by Yu Zhu's grandfather Yu Wang and Lin Ami's grandfather Lin Raidu, it it's also learned by Fu Gan, the younger brother of Fu Cang. Spirit Elemental Styles (Seishin Ryu) *'Tamashi No Hana Ryu '(Soul Blossom Style)- this form style involves using magical sticks to fire projectiles of Ki at enemies and performing spirit elemental attacks by channeling the user's inner chi. Practiced and learned by Lin Ami, the granddaughter of Lin Raidu and Cao Lutai's girlfriend. Metal Elemental Styles (Kinzoku Ryu) *'Byakko No Tsume Ryu '(Claws of Byakko Style)- a form of Genso Geijutsu No Michi that incorporates powerful scratching and slashing attacks and unleashes aura projectiles to cut and hack enemies. Learned by Cao Xiang's best friend Li Kang. *'Kiranoku Ryu '(Crossroads Style)- another form of the metal elemental style that involves the use of graceful techniques of dao blade and firing powerful shockwave projectiles at enemies. Learned and practiced by Cao Lu Tai, the older half brother of Cao Xiang. Ultimate Styles (Kyukyoku Ryu) *'Kyukyoku No Genso Ryu '(Ultimate Elemental Combination Style)- the most strongest form of Genso Geijutsu No Michi, this combat style chose the most worthy candidate who has perform much stronger techniques with weapons like the bo staff, dao sword, and twin sabers and has mastered the elements of fire, ice, lightning, and wind which allows the user to unleashes all powerful attacks against their enemies. Learned and mastered by Ren Sui, Fu Cang, Cao Xiang, and Yu Zhu when they soon became successors to the ultimate style. Other Styles *'Kage Ken Ryu '(Darkness Fist Style)- A self taught style of Genso Geijutsu No Michi Kobujutsu created by the pirate Fu Shun Long, the father of Fu Cang and his siblings. This Dark elemental style allows Fu Shun Long to unleash blades of jet black and crimson energy from the ground that impales his enemies on impact, create a huge orb of negative energy in mid air and hurls it at his enemies, and even grab his opponent with his hands infused with dark essence and slams them to the ground with it, causing the essence to explode on the opponent, killing them. *'Tengoku No Keihatsu Ryu '(Heaven's Enlightenment Style)- Another self taught style of Genso Geijutsu No Michi Kobujutsu that not only involves the use of bow & arrows and light elemental attacks, but also allows the practitioner to use techniques to heal themselves or their allies. Created by Li Duan, the wife of Fu Shun Long and the mother of the treasure hunter Fu Cang and his siblings. Techniques Enjagetsuken Ryu *'Kouen Tatsumaki Souzan '(Blazing Talon Cyclone Slash)- A technique that allows the user to jump forward and spins around in flames, slashing and burning all enemies in the user's path. Fu Zhao used this technique to save his brother who was surrounded by Orochi's forces at the Battle of Yamazaki on Warriors Orochi 3. *'Kouen Ryuhouha '(Blazing Dragon Cannon Wave)- Another Enjagetsuken technique learned by Fu Zhao, he gathers pyrokinetic energy in his body and unleashes a powerful pinwheel blast of flame that will burn his enemies if they come into contact with it. Kouen Hocho Ryu *'Retsu Enhyakujin '(Rage of Hundred Flaming Daggers)- A technique learned by Jin Xiang, he throws a flurry of daggers imbued with fire elemental energy at his enemies and finishes them off with a powerful flaming pinwheel attack. *'Jigoku Enhouba '(Phoenix Hellfire Dance)- another technique learned by Jin Xiang, he floats in the air and unleashes a barrage of flaming daggers from the sky that causes major damage to his foes if they come into contact with them. Tsuin Suzaku Ryu *'''Guren Enkyaku ''(Blazing Lotus Kick)''- A technique learned by Xu Ai, she knocks the opponents in the air with a powerful sweep kick and follows up with six upward flaming kicks, burning them. *'Tentai Houga '(Celestial Phoenix Fang)- ''another technique learned by Xu Ai, she dashes forward and disappears, and reappears to shoot foward a powerful flaming blast toward her enemies which burns them if they come into contact with it. *'Tatsumaki Enzan (Spinning Blaze Spiral)- Another technique learned by Xu Ai, she twirls her dual swords forward and follows up by spinning her fire energy infused swords multiple times at her enemies, finishing them off with a flaming shockwave. Hokensei Ryu *'Mu Enhaibi '(Black Fire Rush)- A technique learned by Cao Lu Mei, she runs forward and swings her chain mace infused with fire elemental energy at her enemies, and allowing her to finish them off by unleashing multiple pillars of black flames that sends her foes flying, setting them ablaze. Tsuin Fubuki Ryu *'Guren Jyuuha '(Glacier Lotus Wave)- A technique learned by Lu Ai, she stabs the ground with one of her swords which causes multiple glaciers in the form of lotus flowers to erupt from the ground which will freeze enemies on impact. *'''Shun Arashi Satsu ''(Murdering Blizzard Storm)- Another technique learned by Lu Ai, she forms multiple ice crystals in front her in the air and hurls them down at her enemies, freezing them in the process. *'Tsume Kahyaku '(''Hundred Frost Needles)- Another technique learned by Lu Ai, she freezes the ground in front of her and summons a barrages of icicles from the snow that will impale and freeze any opponent that comes into contact with it on screen. Tsuin Arashi Ryu *'Raitou Tsugeki '(Lightning Thrust Attack)- This technique is learned by Xiahou Mei, she charges forward and collides into enemies with a powerful sword thrust attack infused with thunder energy, electrocuting them. *'Raizan Retsujin '(Extreme Lightning Burst)- Another technique discovered by Xiahou Mei, she gathers an amount of thunder energy into her dual swords, after charging them up, she then unleashes a huge pinwheel of electricity that electrocutes all enemies on screen. Kaze No Arashi Ryu *